


Enough

by Btryx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, But only a bit, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Vanya is the best sister, Well - Freeform, five is done, five is done with killing, he had a really hard two weeks okay?, it's mostly just Five, kinda of vanya-centric too, more like a really hard 45 years, not in this household folks, the hargreeves siblings realize five cares about them, the hargreeves siblings realize five has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: “Well then, why didn’t you kill him?” yelled Luther.“Yeah man, you had no problem murdering the entire board of directors.” said Diego, and Five snapped.“NO PROBLEM? He screamed, and his siblings all took a step back, looking puzzled at the outburst. “NO PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU THINK I KILLED THEM DIEGO? FOR FUN? NO, I DID IT FOR YOU! YOU THINK I ENJOY KILLING? I HATE IT, I FUCKING HATE IT, I HATE THAT I HAD TO KILL THOUSANDS OF INNOCENTS TO SAVE THE WORLD, TO SAVE MY FAMILY! I HATE THAT I HAD TO KILL LILA’S PARENTS, AND ALL THE OTHER PARENTS, SONS AND DAUGHTERS! I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! Five took a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard, while pointing at his siblings accusingly. “I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SAVE YOU! I HATE...” he halted, as dizziness came over him, and leaned on the wall for support. His siblings were all looking at him with expressions mixed with terror and concern. He almost tripped, and saw Vanya reach out towards him hesitantly, as if she was getting ready to catch him if he collapsed.“I hate how much I love you all.” He whispered brokenly.Five is done with killing, and he just wants to rest. His siblings are concerned.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 55
Kudos: 501





	1. More than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Season two is out, and it made me realize how much a love Number Five. That's all I have to say. Bye.

Five knew he could kill the Swede. 

They were holding their guns at each other, but Five knew he would be faster. He’s a skilled assassin, and it would have only taken a fraction of a second for him to jump behind the blonde man and break his neck before he could even move a muscle, or comprehend what’s happening.

The thing is, Five didn’t want to kill anymore. He had killed so many people... innocent people. It was enough. More than enough.

He was done.

So instead he lowered the rifle and dropped it, while  slightly raising his hands.

“ Enough.” he said .

The swede looked at him for a second, then all of his siblings around the barn, before doing the same. Five silently let out a relieved sigh. He was way  too tired for this.

He just wanted to go home.

_____________

They were finally back. It took him two weeks (45 years), but he finally managed to save the world. Now all of them were sitting in the living room, having drinks, and discussing the past events.

Five didn’t want to tell them that he would rather just go to sleep.

“So, what have you guys been up to these last few years?” asked Klaus. 

“Few years?” Diego said bewildered. “What the hell are you talking about man, it’s been like two months!”

“Two months? I’ve been married for a year!” exclaimed Allison. 

“Well it looks like it’s been different for all of us. I was in Dallas only for a few weeks.” Vanya was toying with the glass in her hand, looking curiously at Five. “If that’s possible.”

“Vanya, I’m a 59 old man in a  thirteen-year-old body. Everything’s possible.”

Luther  frowned . 

“I thought you were 58.”

Five inwardly cursed.

“Yeah well, if my time senses are still intact, and I’m pretty sure they are, I turned 59 about...” he stood up and  purred some more drink into his glass, “two days ago. Wow, time flies.” 

“Your birthday was two days ago? That can’t be right, it’s not October.” noted Luther, which made Five roll his eyes.

“Luther.” he said sarcastically,  wondering if he should just take off to his room before the big guy melts all of his braincells with his stupid comments. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m a time traveler. And by the way, your birthday will be different too, from now on. We just discussed that it’s been different for all of us in 1963.”

Allison looked at him thoughtfully. 

“How long it’s been for you?  You don’t look any different.”

Five took a deep breath and looked at his siblings. His idiot, stupid siblings, he’s been trying so hard to save, ever since he was thirteen. 

Why did he love them so much?

“When I landed in Dallas, I immediately tried to find you all. It’s been a week.”

“Oh...”

“Man, you had a really long two weeks.” Klaus chuckled, looking at five  worriedly . “Are you okay?”

Five didn’t answer. The usual ‘I am fine’ answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t say it. Because it just wasn’t fine. He wasn’t. He hadn’t slept for a week, and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate. He wasn’t sure if he could even teleport at the moment. 

The creepily smiling face of the Handler jumped into his mind, and he wondered if she could still come back. 

_ “Oh good! You’re still alive. Lucky you. You got to see how this all played out.”  _

Five felt a chill run down his back at the memory.

He still remembered her bubbly words after she gunned done all his siblings. He remembered the feeling of emptiness when he realized what had happened. It hurt to watch them die again. More than ever before.

They were dead again. It was all for nothing.

“Five?”

Five opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. He looked at his brothers and sisters. They were all watching him with a weirdly concerned face. At one point, Vanya must have stood up, because she was right in front of him.

God he was  exhausted .

“Sorry.” he murmured quietly. “It’s nothing I’m just tired.” his voice grew stronger when he saw Vanya frown. 

“I can imagine. You should go to bed.” she said softly, and Five distinctly heard the others approving voices in the background. Vanya took the glass from his hand. “You probably shouldn’t be drinking anyway. Your body is thirteen.”

“My body’s survived worse.” Five answered quietly, not even realizing he said it  outloud . Still, he let Vanya take the drink, and promptly sat down. He will go to sleep. Later. They still had things to take care of. “I have to check the timeline. See if we messed up anything. It would suck if we met like some other academy members who never existed before, or something because we screwed something up.” 

_ What if I screwed something up? Again? _

“That would be  kinda cool actually” Klause whispered.

“Five, I don’t think you should be doing anything at the moment. Go to sleep.”

“I agree with Diego.” Luther said surprisingly. “You had a brick wall fall on you, that’s ought to make you tired.”

The others looked at Luther with horrified  expressions .

“A  brick wall?”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“That doesn’t make you tired, it makes your bones break! Idiot!”

“What happened?” 

Luther scratched his head. “Well, when we were at the farm the wall collapsed. Five pushed me away, but it fell on him. Thanks for that by the way.” he looked at Five, who gave him a short nod.

“What the hell man?” yelled Diego. Five winced. His head was starting to ache, and these idiots were fucking loud. “His body is thirteen! He could have died! He’s not you! Why didn’t you say something before? We have to check him over.” he moved closer to Five, reaching out to touch him, but the boy pushed his arm away.

_ I promised myself I’d never kill for her again. _

_ I still did. _

“I’m fine Diego. Stop being a drama queen.”

_ I’m not fine. I’m a murderer. _

“He’s right Five. You should have been saving yourself by the way. Luther wouldn’t even feel a brick wall. You know superstrength and all.” said Klaus.

Five hated when they teamed up on him like that. He was fine! He’s not the one who died.

_ They were. _

_ “You got to see how this all played out.” _

Five stood up so quickly, that Vanya almost dropped the glass in her hand. 

“Well, if you’re all so worried about my well-being, then maybe, just maybe, next time I try to save your asses, and you know, the world, try to be a little bit more cooperative hmm?” he started to get angry. (No he wasn’t, he was starting to freak out about them dying.  Basically the same thing.) “Because you guys did not make my job easy at all. So, now I’m  gonna do some equations, and check if you stupid idiots fucked up anything in the sixties, alright?” Five snapped, and jumped into his room.

Said room started spinning the moment he landed. He stumbled, and leaned on the wall for support, as black spots danced around his vision.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have jumped.” he murmured, then promptly collapsed on the ground. Distinctly, he heard the door open, and someone shouting his name. 

Then everything went black.

_____________

Vanya was worried. When she ran after Five, she expected him to fight her, to yell at her. She didn’t expect him to faint in his room the second he teleported away. She yelled at the others, and in the next second, they were all hovering over their big (little) brother.

Vanya checked him over, founding several cuts and bruises on the boy, but nothing lethal. That was a relief at least.

All this had been 4 hours ago. Five was still sleeping. Vanya hoped he was finally getting some rest.

“Fuck, our bro is really out of it isn’t he?” said Klaus shakily. He was awfully pale when he saw the unconscious Five on the floor, and he still looked like he’s about to puke. “He scared the shit  outta me the little shit.”

Vanya let out a chuckle. “Yeah me too.”

“I tucked him in” said Allison. She went out to call her daughter when it all happened, and didn’t realize anything was wrong until she came back, and was greeted by a bunch of her siblings arguing about Five’s condition. Motherly instinct kicking in, (yes, she knows Five  isn't a child, but he still looks like one) she assumed the worst for a second.

“Something’s wrong with him.” murmured Diego. Luther frowned at him.

“Yeah, he’s tired.” 

“It’s more than that. Something’s not right.”

“Diego’s right.” agreed Vanya. “We should probably talk to him after he wakes up.” Allison nodded silently.

“Do you think he’s sick?”

“Who’s sick?” came a quiet, grumpy voice from the entrance. 

They all turned around. Five was right there, and he looked like shit.

_____________________

Five ached. He wondered if he got hit by a bus or something. When he opened his eyes it was dark, and he felt panic creeping up his spine before remembering.

They did it. 

They came back.

The  apocalypse was over.

He didn’t have to kill anymore.

Five drew a shaky breath and slowly sat up in his bed. Someone had cleaned his wounds while he was unconscious. He touched his chest.

No bullet wounds.

He saved them.

His family was alive.

He got up, and headed towards the living room. He heard a quiet chatter, and he heard Allison’s voice.

“Do you think he’s sick?”

“Who’s sick?” he asked, but he  already knew the answer, He wasn’t an idiot.

“Five!” yelled Vanya, Klaus and Allison.

“You should be resting old man!”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you said that before. And then you fainted.” god, Luther was infuriating. 

He was about to snap at Luther when he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. He tried not to wince at the contract. He looked up and met with Vanya’s worried eyes.

“Talk to us Five.” she pleaded with him quietly. “We know you haven’t told us a lot of things. We want to know what happened.”

“A lot of things had happened lately sis.” he sighed, and closed his eyes.

_ “That’s why you’re not cut out to be an assassin.” _

He opened his eyes.

“Exactly!” yelled Klaus, “Fill us in little bro! I for example don’t know shit!”

“Not surprising.” interrupted Five.

“I don’t even know who the blonde guy was in the barn!”

“ Oh, just the IKEA mafia.”

“Thanks, now I understand everything.”

“Start with the beginning Five.” interrupted Luther. “How did you know about the apocalypse again, and how did we end up in 1963?”

“That’s a long story. Way too long. I don’t have time for this.”

“Alright then maybe you should tell them about meeting yourself.” advised Luther, getting a deadly stare from Five. The others looked confused.

“Yeah, so I met with my old self, who was my younger self, to get the briefcase from him, instead I got  Paradox Psychosis.

“Yeah what’s that?” Allison hold up her hand.

“Basically, you’re not supposed to be close to another version of yourself, because you’re  gonna feel like shit.” explained Five. “Anyway, Luther messed that up-”

“Hey!”

“And the case broke, so that was my third attempt, failing to get us back to 2019.”

“What were the others?” Klaus asked confused.

“Dad, and the Handler of course!” shouted Five. “Haven’t you been paying  attention Klaus?”

Diego frowned. “The Handler?”

Five opened his mouth, then closed it. He had no intention of talking about killing the board of directors. He had no intension telling his siblings how the Handler yet again, got him to kill people for her... and it was all for nothing.

_ “You made me a killer!” _

_ “You were always a killer Five.” _

Five turned to Klaus. 

“So, you were wondering about the IKEA mafia, right?” Klaus nodded a couple of times, as Diego let out a grump.

“You didn’t answer my question Five.”

“Later.”

He was not  gonna talk about it later.

“The guy was sent by the Handler. So were his brothers, to kill us.”

“Oh.” Klaus took a sip from his whisky. “That’s nice. Why did he kill the Handler then?”

“She probably fucked them over too. She’s like that.” Five licked his lips. “She  _ was _ like that.”

Diego looked thoughtful. “Why didn’t you kill him though?” 

Five froze. He didn’t expect that question.

“What would that have accomplished?” Five asked quietly. Diego looked puzzled.

“He tried to kill us multiple times! I know you Five, you could have easily killed him. It was  hella risky to drop the gun buddy!”

Five could feel his control slipping. “I know it was risky Diego, I’m not an IDIOT!” he screamed.

Well then why didn’t you kill him?” yelled Luther. 

“Yeah man, why did you drop the gun? You had no problem murdering the entire board of directors.” said Diego, and Five snapped.

“NO PROBLEM? He screamed, and his siblings all took a step back, looking puzzled at the outburst. Klaus fell off the sofa. “NO PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU THINK I KILLED THEM DIEGO? FOR FUN? NO, I DID IT FOR YOU! YOU THINK I ENJOY KILLING? I HATE IT, I FUCKING HATE IT, I HATE THAT I HAD TO KILL THOUSANDS OF INNOCENTS TO SAVE THE WORLD, TO SAVE MY FAMILY! I HATE THAT I HAD TO KILL LILA’S PARENTS, AND ALL THE OTHER PARENTS, SONS AND DAUGHTERS! I HATE MYSELF FOR IT! Five took a fistful of his hair and pulled it hard, while pointing at his siblings accusingly. “I HATE YOU! I HATE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SAVE YOU! I HATE...” he halted, as dizziness came over him, and leaned on the wall for support. His siblings were all looking at him with expressions mixed with terror and concern. He almost tripped, and saw Vanya reach out towards him hesitantly, as if she was getting ready to catch him if he collapsed.

“I hate how much I love you all.” He whispered brokenly.

Five closed his eyes. 


	2. Not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything he did to save his family, didn’t he deserve some time with them? Time, without needing to save the world? 
> 
> _______________  
> Five disappears, and his siblings can't find him.  
> Then they get a phone call, and realize Five may be in a much more critical condition then they'd thought.

Vanya gasped  out loud , Diego was gaping like a fish, and Klaus felt tears in his eyes. They all stared at Five, not quite believing what they’d just heard. Allison had a heartbroken look on her face, and Luther suddenly remembered a certain diner, with not one, but two Number Fives.

_ “All those years in the apocalypse, we never stopped worrying about our family.” _

Luther hadn’t really believed those words before. But now he did. Now it all made sense.

Five was standing still in the middle of the room , with his eyes closed. His hands were trembling and  he looked like  in his mind,  he wasn’t there at all .

Vanya put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but Five didn’t respond. He didn’t even flinch.

“Five?”  she desperately looked back at her siblings who stared back at her, not knowing what to do.

Klaus took a tentative step towards Five and Vanya. “Five buddy? Can you hear me? Snap out of it please, you’re scaring us.”

Five slowly opened his eyes and looked at his family, as if trying to realize were he is. He blinked a couple of times , looking dazed.

“I…” he looked at Vanya, and she was startled to see some tears forming in his brother's eyes. “I’m sorry.”

That’s all Five  said, then he was gone.

______________

“He’s not in his room.”

“Not in the bathroom either.”

“I checked the cameras guys, he’s not in the mansion.”

“Fuck.”

Diego dragged his hands over his face. “We need to find him. Before he hurts himself... or somebody else.” he said, earning a  disapproving look from Allison.

“He’s not  gonna hurt anybody Diego!” she yelled angrily. “Did you hear what he said? He’s pretty much done with hurting people.”

Vanya sighed. “Yeah well, sometimes you hurt other people, even though you don’t mean to.” she looked down at her hands, then felt someone sit next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up, and saw Diego, giving her a faint smile.

“We’re going to find him Vani. Don’t worry.” Vanya felt her heart skip. Diego had never called her that before. 

“But where should we look.” Luther asked worriedly. “He’s not here.”

Klaus was sitting on the couch and he looked deep in thought. “Did you guys knew?” he asked quietly, and – to his surprise – everyone seemed to have heard him, because his siblings all looked at him.

“Knew what?” Luther hoped that Klaus wasn’t going to have a breakdown as well.

“How much Five actually... cares?” they were all silent, not quite knowing how to answer.

“You mean about us?” asked Allison sadly. “Or about... everything.”

“I mean,” continued Klaus “I always  kinda thought he was... you know...”

“A killing machine, incapable of feeling?” Luther asked bluntly, earning a glare from Vanya. “What? He always acts like that.”

“ No he doesn’t.” Vanya said angrily, and stood up. “He let his guard down a lot in the past few days. For example, when he explained about the soviet nukes blowing us all up? You know, right before you threw him off the stairs?” she said accusingly, and Luther looked guilty.

“Yeah, that wasn’t one of my best moments.” he  admitted, and Vanya laughed.

“Yeah no shit.” she said sarcastically, and Diego looked at her strangely. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just... when did you get  soo ...cocky?”

“Since I stopped taking my meds, I guess.” she murmured.

“Oh....”

“Yeah...” there was an awkward pause, then Vanya shook her head. “That’s not important right now.” she said. “We need to find Five. He obviously needs help, even if he doesn’t think so.”

“The little guy sure as hell deserves it, after everything he’s done for us.” Klaus said, letting out a chuckle, but there was no humor in it. “Saving us all, and, you know, the planet. It was pretty cool.

“What I don’t understand is, why the hell did he kill the commission directors, if he was so opposed to it.” wondered Diego. “He said he did it for us.” 

“Guess we just have to ask him.”

“We need to find him first.” sighed Allison. “I wonder which will be the harder part.”

“You’re kidding? Definitely the talking part.” answered Luther. “I still need to ask him why he wanted to off himself so badly.” Luther only realized the implications of that sentence when  everyone around him looked shocked and more than a bit alarmed.

“Luther...” said Diego slowly, and way too quietly. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh no no no you misunderstood!” Luther hastened to correct himself. “I didn’t mean like that, I was talking about when he met his other self.” he explained, but only got blank looks.

“That still sounds pretty disturbing bro, I’m more than a bit disturbed, are you guys disturbed?” asked Klaus.

“Yep.” 

“Definitely.”

“I am super disturbed. Explain.”

Luther took a deep breath. “Okay, so Five and I went looking for this older self of his, who was sent by the commission to... do something.” he cleared his throat, and looked at Diego for a second. “And he was actually his younger self but he...you know. Looked old.”

“You met old Five?” Klaus was fascinated. “Wow, was he grumpy?”

Luther shrugged. “Not more than usually. But I thought it would be all fine. Five knows himself after all right? Well, I was wrong, because the second they met the two Fives were already conspiring a murder against each other.” At the shocked looks of the others he felt the need to clarify. “He was suffering from acute paranoia because of his  Paradox Psychosis.”

“Yeah, he talked about that.” said Allison, but she was still confused. “Something about feeling like shit.”

“Yeah the side effects were pretty shit, like  itching , and denial and, you know, things like that.” said Luther, deciding to not mention the seventh side effect. He had a feeling Five wouldn’t approve of him speaking about that.

“Man, that sucks.” Vanya murmured. “He was struggling so hard, trying to get us all back, and all I could think about was getting Sissy to come with me. God, I’m such an asshole.” she expected the others to scold her at the admission, but to her surprise, they all just looked ashamed.

“Yeah, and I was so focused on trying to get Ray to come with me as well...”

“And I just wanted to be with Lila, instead of helping him.” Diego said with a sign. “When did our love life become more important than our family?”

Klaus thought about Dave, but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t.  It still hurt too much.

“Fuck, we messed up.” Vanya whispered. “I messed up. He was always there for me, and I let him down.” she felt tears in her eyes at the thought.

“No.  _ We  _ let him down.” corrected Allison, forcefully. And we need to fix it.” Vanya nodded along with the others, and Diego stood up.

“So, where do we start looking?”

______________

The time Five realized that something was seriously wrong, he had already been at Vanya’s place for a couple of hours, and had already made four cups of coffee (he’d also filled Vanya’s wall with countless of equations, but he was sure she wouldn’t mind). Five was starting to calm down. All his math seemed correct. He coughed into his hand, then grabbed his cup of coffee, only noticing the blood when it stuck to the mug.

Shit.

He was coughing blood. He pulled up his shirt, trying to find the wounds his body was reacting to, but there was nothing. The strange pain in his abdomen made him grit his teeth. He slowly sat down, in the same chair he was sitting that first night, when he came to Vanya for help.

_ “I decided you’re the only one I can trust.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because you’re ordinary.” _

Five winced at the memory. Now he knew, that nobody was ordinary, and least of all his little sister. He just trusted her the most.

He realized he never actually told her how much he’d missed her.

Or any of them, for that matter.

He coughed up blood again, and slowly started to realize, that something was really wrong. He thought about just staying in the chair, falling asleep.

He was so tired.

He could just stay right here, and wait for the pain to go away.

No.

_ No. _

After everything he did to save his family, didn’t he deserve some time with them? Time, without needing to save the world?

_ I just want my family. _

_ We didn’t have enough time.  _

_ Not enough.  _

_ I just need a bit more time. _

Not to save the world. Not to stop the apocalypse. Just to be with his family.

With trembling hands,  Five reached for the telephone next to Vanya’s sofa, then  realized he had no idea about her number. He thought about blinking back to the mansion, but the sheer thought of it made his body squirm.

With some effort, he managed to find the phone book on Vanya’s shelf, and started to look up the letter H.

Just like old times.

Diego’s name was not there, and Five wondered if he even had a phone. Allison probably kept hers a secret so her fans wouldn’t call her. He never even considered that Klaus would be in there. He slowly pulled down his index finger on the page, then stopped.

_ Vanya Hargreeeves _

Perfect.

Five typed in the number, and waited. He briefly wondered if Vanya even had her phone on her, after all, she didn’t have it in the sixties. Then he remembered. She left it in the academy during Dad’s funeral.

The phone was ringing out.

_ Please pick up sis. I really need you right now. _

Five’s chest felt heavy, and he realized it was hard for him to breathe. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Fuck. It hurt.

_ I need help. _

“Vanya Hargreeves, can I help you?” his sister’s exhausted voice echoed through the phone, and Five let out a sigh of relief.

“V- vanya ?” he stammered, trying not to drop the phone.

“Five!” Vanya all but yelled, and Five could hear distant voices in the background. He thought he recognized Klaus whining something, and Diego yell his name.

“Yeah, it’s me.” he muttered.

“Where are you?” she asked alarmed. “We’ve been looking for you, but we couldn’t find you and-”

“I’m...” he interrupted, and Vanya went silent immediately, trying to listen. Five liked that about her. Always willing to listen. “I’m at your apartment.”

“Shit... alright we’re coming to get you okay? Don’t move!” 

“Can’t really move at the moment anyway.” he whimpered quietly. Letting out a groan when the chest ache hit him again. He touched his face and got blood on his hands yet again. Was his nose bleeding now as well?

“What... what do you mean?” Vanya asked alarmed. “Are you hurt?”

“I think... something’s wrong.”

“Is he alright?” he heard Luther in the background.

“What’s wrong with him?” that was Diego.

“Okay,  Five listen to me.” Vanya begged. “We’re going right there, will be there in a couple of minutes alright? I want you to stay on the phone with me, can you please do that?”

Five wondered why they worried about him so much. Maybe because of his outburst from before. He winced when he recalled all the things he had said. He revealed too much. He shouldn’t have broken down like that.

“Five?! Do you hear me? Stay on the phone we’re on the way.” Vanya cried in the phone, but Five could already feel the warm nothingness  surrounding his vision.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to do that V.” he said softly. “I see you when I see you alright?” he took a deep, painful breath and smiled. "I missed you sis." 

“Five! Five! No stay with me, Five! Stay with-” Vanya’s voice reduced to a quiet echo, as Five was, once again, consumed by darkness.

________________

Vanya looked terrified, yelling in the phone like a maniac, and it really scared Klaus. Vanya was always the quiet one. The shy one. “Five!” Vanya once again, screamed their little brother’s name in the phone, but apparently received no answer. She cursed, and put the phone down. She was sitting in the front seat, and Diego was driving, not just overdoing, but doubling the speed limit.

“Something’s wrong. I think he got hurt!”

“Already?” Luther asked confused.

“I’m pretty sure he was already hurt when we were in 1963. Or he got hurt there.” said Allison forcefully. “Maybe while fighting his other self.”

Luther shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Don’t forget, he has a bullet wound from last week.” said Diego, and Klaus and Vanya looked alarmed.

“He got shot?”

“Yes.” answered Diego, while pressing the horn like crazy. “He also got beat up by the Swedish guy, maybe it reopened the wound.”

“And he fought your girlfriend.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s the truth Diego.”

“We’re here!” they all jumped out of the car, without bothering to park it properly and Vanya lead them up to the second floor.

“ _ I live on the second floor.” _

_ “Rapists can climb.” _

The memory hit her like a train, and she almost tripped on the stairs. She pulled out her keys with shaky hands, and barely managed to open the door, without dropping them. She slammed the door open with a force she didn’t know she had, her siblings following closely. Her heart skipped a beat, and she could hear the others gasp in shock.

Five was sitting in the sofa, unconscious, the phone hanging down next to him. His whole face was bloody, apparently from a bleeding nose, and... was that blood on his lips as well? He was sitting in a position that made it look like he was gripping his chest with both hands before passing out. His complexion was dangerously pale, and there was blood all over his hands.

There was a moment when none of them seemed to be able to move, then suddenly they all jolted towards Five. Vanya took him into her arms, while the others looked for injuries. She felt warm tears on her cheeks at the sight of her brother like that.

"What's wrong with him? I can't see any wounds!" cried Vanya.

Diego was patting Five’s cheeks with one hand, trying to wake him up, while Klaus shook him gently. She heard Allisons distant voice, telling them to go to the hospital, then Luther replying, how that wasn’t an option.

“Well what other options do we have?” Allison all but screamed at Luther, while putting her hand on Five’s forehead. “Shit, he’s burning up.” she said with a desperate voice.

“Mom!” Diego yelled. “Mom can help him, she’s at the mansion, right? She’s still there!”

Klaus nodded hastily, unable to look away from the limp body of Five in Vanya’s arms. “Yeah, yeah I saw her this morning after Five passed out. The first time I mean.” he panted, and Vanya nodded, gently lifting up Five’s body.

“Woo, do you need help with that?” asked Luther, but Vanya shook her head.

“He’s very light.” she whispered sadly. “We need to feed him when he wakes up.” she muttered, then walked out of the room, carefully making sure she had Five secured in her arms. 

“Let’s go.” she’s not going to lose Five.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :)  
> I present you the second chapter. I hope you liked it.  
> In the next one, the siblings get some explanations, and someone shows up from the commission.  
> Spoiler alert, he's the one with the explanations.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey I hope you liked this first chapter :)  
> It's been a while since I saw season one, so if I mess something up feel free to point it out to me in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in the next 3 or 4 days.


End file.
